New Additions
by Streetwyse
Summary: A day starts out as normal for Splinter and his sons, until they come across a baby that will change their lives forever. (Maggie's origin story)


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, so you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you.  
  
A/N: Everyone keeps asking me about where Maggie came from and here it is. Sorry it took so long, but I was working on my other stories and this sort of took a backseat to everything else before I could finish it.  
  
New Additions  
  
He had been watching them for more than twenty minutes and never once made a move to stop them. There was no harm being done, only a brother and sister having a bit of a spat. Or more rather, a brother having a spat while his sister just sat by and watched with the same amusement that Splinter had.  
  
Earlier, Splinter had been reading Moby Dick in the railcar that served as his study when he heard Raphael yelling and ranting about something. Though it was not unusual for his second son to make a fuss about something, he had looked out the window to see what the problem was. He looked just in time to see his son chasing his sister, Magnolia, around the lair.  
  
Maggie, who was running on all fours, managed to keep just ahead of her enraged brother. Every now and then, she had slipped under an obstacle or climb over it to give him a partial slip. It worked each time, Raphael just missing her and the cargo she carried by mere inches.  
  
What Maggie carried, wrapped up in her tail tip, was Raphael's sais. She had taken them when he hadn't been looking and was now playing a game of keep away with him. A game that she was greatly enjoying but Raphael was getting frustrated with.  
  
When she had grown tired of running about, Magnolia had given Raph one last slip and then climbed up into the rafters. There, she sat out of his reach and had been doing so for about five minutes now. With him still bellowing and shaking a fist at her, while she and Splinter both got a kick out of the scene.  
  
"Get down here and give me back my sais, you little furball!" Raphael demanded angrily.  
  
From her perch, Magnolia looked upon her older brother with casual amusement. It wasn't hard to tell that she was enjoying this immensely and that she was in no hurry to follow Raphael's order. If anything, it meant that she would continue to do the exact opposite for as long as possible. This realization of course, only succeeded in making her brother more frustrated and increased his ranting once it came to mind.  
  
Glaring up at her, Raphael growled," I'm warnin' ya one last time, Maggie. Get down here right now or I'm coming up there after ya!"  
  
Flicking her ears lazily, Maggie replied calmly, I'll believe when I see it, hothead.  
  
"Why you!?" Raphael exploded as he stormed up to the railing," That's it! I'm coming up."  
  
Splinter chuckled silently to himself, shaking his head as he watched Raphael attempt to climb up to Magnolia's perch. Already, he knew that his son's efforts would be in vain. When it came to the heights, Magnolia had a mastery that none of her siblings could never hope to possess. Even he, her Master, had to admit that he could not totally reach her level of skill in that area. With her sharp claws and innate balance, she could easily reach areas that others couldn't and so keep out of their reach when she so wanted. Such as now, as Raphael was trying to find some route to her and his sais.  
  
That hadn't always been the case though. There had been a time when Magnolia had been a worse climber than her brothers were as children. It was only after years of practice and her own instincts began to take over that she accomplished her present level.  
  
Splinter remembered those times with a certain fondness as he allowed his mind to wander through them. More than once through her childhood, Magnolia's antics had brought a much-needed smile to his face. It was hard for him to imagine that there had ever been a time when such things weren't commonplace. But they had been, at one time.  
  
Though it had been many years, Splinter could still vividly remember the day that Magnolia had been found. It had begun like so many others; with Splinter being woken early by his young sons who seemed to have boundless energy in those days. They had been chattering with excitement and asking for breakfast.  
  
His own mind had still filled with sleep, so it had taken him a moment to respond to this. Eventually, Splinter complied with his sons' wishes. He really couldn't remember what he had given the boys that morning. But he could easily remember the events that had followed afterward.  
  
"Stay close, Michelangelo," Splinter chided as he glanced over his shoulder," I do not want you to get lost."  
  
Obediently, the young Turtle nodded glumly and headed back toward his brothers. Satisfied that he was safe for the moment, Splinter went back to scavenging for their dinner. They hadn't anything decent for the last few days and he was hoping for something better than moldy bread and half eaten fruit. Behind him, his sons continued to play and chatter, unaware of the problems that their Sensei was having.  
  
For their own safety, Splinter rarely brought the Turtles with him when he made his daily journeys from their Lair. Instead, he left them behind in the far back of their home, where he was certain they would be safe until his return. Then, he would leave to search for food and other supplies that the family needed before returning again.  
  
He tried to keep his trips short however, also for the safety of his sons. They were still very young and required constant attention to keep them out of trouble. So when he did go, it was usually at night when the Turtles were asleep and then only for a few hours at a time. One at the least and five at the most, never any longer if it could be helped.  
  
At times however, Splinter knew that it was necessary to bring the Turtles with him if he left during the day. They could not remain confined forever to the relative safety of the Lair, no matter how much he might wish it so. They had to learn about their world at some point and the boundaries that it and their father had set for them.  
  
So when he felt that it was safe enough, which was scarcely as far as he was concerned, Splinter would take them with him. They were allowed the freedom to explore their surroundings while Splinter searched for food and whatever else he thought might be useful. But at all times, they were under their Sensei's watchful eye and were not allowed to wander too far from his sight. When they tried, he was right there, offering a stern warning and a guiding hand back toward the others.  
  
Today had been one such day, since the Turtles were growing restless and Splinter had decided that they needed a break from the confines of the Lair. So he had brought them with him, letting them play as usual while he scavenged through whatever garbage they came upon for anything useful. When something of use was found and deemed salvageable, it was placed into the carrysack that Splinter carried on his side.  
  
Having to search through the garbage and keeping an eye on his sons meant that Splinter had to greatly divide his attention between the two. For the most part, he counted on his other senses to help him keep track of the boys. With his sharp hearing and sense of smell, he was able to hear their every word and to keep track of their scent.  
  
Using these other senses, it was easy for Splinter to forget about turning around and to check on the boys by sight as often as he should have. Sometimes, he became to wrapped up in his gatherings that everything else was briefly forgotten. So when he finally did turn around to check on his sons, Splinter was in for quite a surprise when he saw that one of his sons was missing.  
  
Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael were playing near a pipe a couple of yards away from where he was. Like himself, they were complete absorbed in the task of playing a game that they didn't notice anything else. But Splinter did when he realized that his fourth and youngest son, Michaelangelo, was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked when he knelt before his remaining sons.  
  
He tried to keep his voice calm, so as not to upset the children. Inside, Splinter's mind was a swirl of worry and reprimand. He couldn't believe that his son was missing and that he had been so stupid as to let him out of his sight in the first place. Splinter had known better than to let that happen. His sons were far too young to be left without supervision for long. By doing so, he had allowed something like this to happen.  
  
"Mikey go bye-bye," Leonardo said, pointing down the tunnel nearest to them.  
  
No, he couldn't have, Splinter thought frantically, I told him to stay with the others.  
  
"When did he leave?" Splinter urged.  
  
"Don't know. Mikey just went bye-bye," Leonardo shrugged.  
  
Splinter's mind was reeling as he took in this information. He still couldn't believe that his son was gone, after he had been told to stay where he was and when Splinter thought that he was keeping an eye on the boy. This only proved him wrong and only further proved that it was safer to leave his sons at home during trips like these.  
  
I've got to go find him, Splinter thought, I have to find him before something happens. I won't forgive myself if he gets hurt somehow.  
  
Looking around, Splinter spotted a pipe jutting out of the wall nearby. The opening was far too small for him to enter more than halfway. But it was large enough for his sons to enter and sit inside if place there. It would be a perfect place for them to hide while he went to search for Michaelangelo.  
  
Reaching down, he first scooped up Leonardo in one arm and then Donatello in the other. Both boys hung onto his kimono in surprise and remained quiet when Splinter walked over to the pipe. Setting one and then the other in, he placed the two boys just inside. Then he went back for Raphael and repeated the process over again.  
  
"I want all of you to stay here while I go to search for Michaelangelo. Do not leave here until I return for you," Splinter said sternly," I will be back in a moment."  
  
The three remaining Turtles nodded, their young eyes shining with fear and confusion. They knew that something was wrong, since Mikey had left and Splinter always told them that that wasn't allowed. Splinter had also told them many times that it was bad to wander away alone, since you could get lost. Then someone bad could find you and take you away before Master Splinter showed up to take you home. That was the worse that could happen in their young minds, not being able to see each other or Master Splinter again. And it was often enough to keep them from wandering off, if not all the time.  
  
Satisfied that they would obey, Splinter left them and set off on his search. He began by studying the area where he and his sons had just been. Hopefully, he might be able to pick up some trace of just which direction Michaelangelo had taken. Luckily, within a few moments, Splinter managed to make out tiny footprints in the dust and muck of the sewer pathways that could have only been made by his son. Heartened by this, Splinter immediately followed these into the sewer.  
  
As he hurried down the tunnel, panic briefly took hold of Splinter's mind. It was soon filled with unbidden thoughts of fear, causing the panic over his son's safety to rise. What if something had happened to Michelangelo? What if he had been hurt? What if someone had seen him? He was so young, what could he do if someone had seen him and then tried to take him? These and a thousand other possibilities ran through the rat's mind as he continued his search.  
  
Please let him be all right, Splinter thought frantically, Please, just let Michaelangelo be all right.  
  
He went deeper and deeper into the sewers, his sharp eyes searching for any minor details that might be there. Beyond small, barely visible footprints in the dust lining the paths of the sewers, there was none. This brought more and more worry to Splinter as he went on, a part of him still wondering if he would find his son before anything happened.  
  
"Mas'er Splinter's nice. Is your Mas'er nice?" a little voice asked from somewhere.  
  
Splinter's heart literally jumped into his throat when he heard that squeaky little voice echoing through the tunnels. It was one that he would know anywhere. He practically ran toward what he hoped was the source, eager to find it and being sure that his son was all right.  
  
Coming around another corner, Splinter spotted his youngest son sitting under a pipe. His back was to Splinter and his arms were in a position that looked like he was holding something. From where he stood, Splinter couldn't see exactly what that could be, but he didn't care. All that mattered was his son's welfare.  
  
For his own part, the young Turtle was well and unharmed, and seemed totally unaware of the panic that he had just caused his father. In fact, he didn't even seem to be aware that Splinter was there to begin with. He just kept chattering to whatever was in his lap, never once looking up to see that he was no longer alone.  
  
"Michelangelo," Splinter called as he approached, his tone a mixture of relief and sternness.  
  
Turning around, Michelangelo only smiled when he saw his Sensei. He made no move to get up or approach his Master. In fact, the boy seemed perfectly content to simply stay where he was.  
  
"Look what I find, Mas'er," Michelangelo said proudly, before Splinter had a chance to scold him.  
  
To Splinter's surprise, whatever was in the child's lap moved as it was revealed and made a kind of mewling sound. When he was close enough to get a better look at it, what he saw was certainly not what he had expected. Wrapped in a torn and tattered blanket covered in smudged sewage, was a baby that could have been no older than two months at the most. It was awake and staring up intently at the two mutants with strange fawn colored eyes.  
  
The fur of its body was a pale grey that was splotched with dirt and other debris. Ears were flicking back and forth every now and then, catching the smallest sounds around the owner. One small, hand-like paw clutched at the blanket that covered it while the other was hidden under the material.  
  
A cat? Splinter thought in surprise when he saw it.  
  
She, he wasn't sure how but Splinter was certain that she was female just by looking at her eyes, was a mutant like they were. There was no doubt about that. Only it was hard to tell whether she had been a human child or a kitten that had been mutated. If she had been human, then it would explain the blanket and why someone would want to leave her here. It would be to hide her from the rest of the world, which certainly wouldn't easily if ever accept her.  
  
It was harder to explain if she had been a kitten. If she had been, then humans wouldn't have had any qualms about using her for study. She wouldn't be here in the sewers, she would be somewhere on the surface. Most likely in what humans called a 'labor-atory', a place where creatures like themselves would only meet their end after much pain and suffering.  
  
"Michelangelo, where did you find her?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Here Master," his son replied, indicating where he sat.  
  
"Was there anyone else?" Splinter continued.  
  
"No. Just kitty," Michelangelo answered.  
  
"Let me see her, Michelangelo," Splinter ordered, already reaching for the bundle.  
  
Reluctantly, Michelangelo released his prize and allowed Splinter to take her into his arms. He watched as his Sensei examined the infant, making sure that she wasn't injured and more importantly, of what she was.  
  
Holding her steady in one arm, Splinter used his free hand to check her over. Except for a few small bruises on her face, there were no other signs of injuries and that meant she was otherwise intact. There was a certain smell about her that made him want to believe otherwise, but he didn't understand why. That was, until he took a closer look at the dark splotches on the blanket that he had assumed were grime.  
  
It was these spots that the stench was rising from and it was one that Splinter knew and remembered all too well and what it meant. Blood, fresh from a wound and barely starting to dry. There was no mistake about that. He remembered the same stench from the night that Oroku Saki had come and killed Master Yoshi and his beloved Shen.  
  
Splinter shivered that memory. It was one of the few things of his old life that he wished to forget. Regardless of the oath that he had made to avenge his Master Yoshi, it still brought terror and anger to the rat's mind to even think about it, no matter how briefly.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Splinter forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Now that he had all the clues before him, it made sense. The blood suggested a struggle or fight, somehow involving the child. Whoever had had her before had been injured and then brought and left her here. Where they had gone was a mystery, since there were no signs of anyone else but the child besides himself and Michaelangelo.  
  
It couldn't have been for too long though, the splotches had barely dried and the scent was fresh. So that meant when he had wandered away, Michelangelo had obviously found this child after she had just been left. Which is what led to where they were now. Michelangelo, never having seen anything like this before, became interested in the youngster and so instead of finding his way back, had stayed with her. Which was how Splinter had found them.  
  
Now the question was, now that she had been found, what was to be done with her? He certainly couldn't leave the infant alone out in the sewers. Even if someone did come back for her, it was a slim chance that they would find the child before the evening came, which was only a few hours away. Though it was still late summer, there were still evening chills that came from living underground. If she were left in such a thing, the exposure would most certainly kill her, even if something else didn't get her first. There were, after all, more dangerous things living in the sewers than mutants. Which meant he would just have to take her for the night and return to this place in the morning to see what he could find.  
  
"Come, your brothers are waiting for us. We must get back," Splinter said, rearranging the infant to a more comfortable position.  
  
She mewled in brief protest but then settled down. Splinter looked down at her for a moment, as if expecting something more from her. Nothing came. She only stared back up at the rat, her eyes shining with that strange color that so intrigued and disturbed him.  
  
Shaking his head, he dismissed the entire idea. There would be time enough to think about it later, after he had retrieved his other sons and gotten them back to the safety of the Lair. So, after being sure that Mikey was next to him and following, Splinter headed back the way they had come only a short time before.  
  
Soon, they came back to the pipe where Splinter had hidden his other sons. As soon as they saw him and their brother, Leo, Don, and Raph were scrambling out of their hiding place and over to the new arrivals. Splinter gave a slightly disapproving at his sons for having disobeyed when he had told them to wait until he said it was safe to come out. But it was soon forgotten when they started asking about what their father was carrying.  
  
"What's that?" Raphael asked.  
  
"Is it fun?" Leo chirped.  
  
Shaking his head, Splinter kneeled down into the crowd that was his sons so that they could have a better look at what he carried. From the older three, there was a collective gasp of surprise and wonder while they looked at it. Mikey, having been the one to find her, just stood next to his father looking a little smug.  
  
"This is a kitten, my sons," Splinter explained," It is a baby cat that was left in the sewer."  
  
"What's a baby?" Raph asked.  
  
"A baby is someone that is very young and needs the care of someone else to stay healthy and to learn," Splinter said, brushing a bit of dirt off the baby's forehead.  
  
"We keepin' it, Master?" Leonardo asked curiously.  
  
"She will be staying with us for now, Leonardo," Splinter said," But she may have a family that is looking for her and if there is, we will have to return her to them."  
  
"What if dere ain't?" asked Raphael.  
  
"Isn't, my son," Splinter corrected," The word is 'isn't'. There is no such word as 'ain't'. But if there isn't anyone looking for her, then we shall see what happens. Now come. It is time that we returned to home."  
  
With the infant tucked safely in his arms and the carrysack over his shoulder, Splinter got back to his feet and then led the way home. Obediently, his sons trotted after and around him. They were still chattering to one another and trying to get a better look at the baby every chance they could. As for the infant, she just took this all in stride and only stated up at either Splinter or the sewer walls as they went by.  
  
For nearly a week after the unexpected discovery, Splinter returned to the area where the babe had been found, searching for clues that might be of help in any way. He knew that it was unlikely that he would find anything or anyone, especially after seeing the bloodstains. These were a possible sign as to what might have happened to the infant's previous caretakers. And it was something that Splinter didn't want to think too much on. Nonetheless, he had to and he continued to search when he had the time.  
  
In the end though, as he had first suspected, these efforts proved to be futile. No one came in search of the infant and there never would be. She had either been intentionally abandoned by her previous caretakers or they were long since dead. Which could only mean that any clues he might find at this point would be worthless. So it was almost pointless to continue searching day after day when there were other things he needed to worry about.  
  
Privately, Splinter was a little disappointed that he had found nothing. It might have been nice to know that they were not as alone in this world of humans, that there were other mutants like themselves. That there was someone that they could rely on as possible friends and allies.  
  
This soon passed however, as there were more important things to be worried about. Such as how he was going to keep five young mouths fed instead of just four. It was already hard enough finding enough food for himself and the four Turtles, and finding food for an infant too would be even harder.  
  
All infants needed special foods; kinds that were soft enough for them to swallow until they were old enough to take solids like adults. In the case of this one that would not be for several months to come so she would need those special foods for a good while and that would mean more work for him.  
  
Splinter had done it all before though, from the time when his sons had been infants. There had been four of them and that had required a great deal of work, more so than it ever would a single child like this. Since he had managed well before, he was confident that he could do so again with the newest charge.  
  
It may have seemed strange to some that when he already had so many children to take care of, that Splinter would readily take on another. Why take on another responsibility when he had so many other problems to worry about? Why not just find a place to the leave the orphan and be done with it?  
  
To Splinter, the idea of abandoning her was out of the question. Like the Turtles, he couldn't just forsake a child that so needed his help. She was too young to survive on her own and would be dead within a matter of days if not sooner if left alone. There was no other moral choice but to take her in as well and see what happened, regardless of the trials and sacrifices that came with it.  
  
The Turtles were certainly intrigued by the newest addition to their lives. From the moment they had first seen her, the quartet put nearly all of their attention into learning about her. They were around the baby constantly, poking at her a little, trying to figure her out, and mostly just staring at her while she lay in the makeshift cradle that Splinter had made from an old basket he found.  
  
In time though, as they grew used to her and accepted the baby as part of the family, this sort of attention died down. The baby became just another fact of life, like their newly started training and playing. She was one of them, which was enough as far as the Turtles were concerned. Of course, there were other things that needed concern in Splinter's mind once he had decided what to do. Such as, what was he going to name her his new daughter? He certainly couldn't keep on calling her a kitten or the infant, it just didn't seem right.  
  
But deciding on a name for his newest charge took considerably longer than Splinter had first expected. For one thing, there weren't many female names that he knew of from the old art book he had used to name the Turtles years before. And for another, he didn't really know any female names that weren't Japanese, and for some reason, none of those really seemed right for her. No, she needed a name that would describe not only her but also the mystery that Splinter still sensed about her even now.  
  
So it was almost three weeks after her adoption before she was finally named. It was late at night and Splinter had long since put his sons to bed. Now, he was in his quarters concentrating on the infant.  
  
Until he managed to set up a place for her and she was a bit older, Splinter had decided that it was best that she remain in his quarters with him during the night. That way, in case she woke and needed a feeding or changing, he would be able to reach her more easily. Besides, if she were left in the same room with the Turtles for too long, they were bound to wake her with all their chattering and prodding.  
  
She was asleep at the moment, which was a blessing in itself. Splinter had been having trouble getting her to sleep the last few nights, as she had been extremely fussy and stubborn for some reason. It was nothing short of a miracle to him when he finally got her to drift off.  
  
He watched her from his own sleeping mat, breathing soft and easy. It seemed ironic to him that one moment she could seem so calm and the next turn into a little terror. Much the same as his sons had been at that age, especially Raphael and Donatello, who had been prone to late night wakings as tots.  
  
In those early days, it was hard for him to tell what their moods would be from one minute to the next. He was always guessing, trying to decipher what they were trying to tell him or what could be distressing them. By now, he was pretty good at ready the emotions of children and had the general idea of what he could expect from them. At least, most of the time he thought that he knew. This new charge could be understood but at times she still proved to be as much a puzzle in her moods as her origins.  
  
Shaking his head, Splinter reached out and gently stroked a stray lock of hair out of her face. He tensed slightly when she stirred a bit. But she didn't wake this time; instead she only yawned and turned her head a bit before settling down. Thank the heavens she remained asleep, since he didn't want to spend another two hours getting her back to sleep again.  
  
He had long since found her fur to be soft to the touch, almost like the pillow down that he had found once in the garbage. The color was different of course. The down had been plastered in dirt and grime, which made it a near black; her fur, when clean, was a shiny pale grey-white. A lot like sand or maybe flowers, like lilies or magnolia blossoms.  
  
Magnolia blossoms? Now there was something that brought a smile to the rat's face. It had been many years since had last thought of those flowers. They were part of another life, before this, of a life when his Master Yoshi had been alive and Splinter was still a pet living in Japan. A life that had long since given way to another, where Splinter was trying to survive in a world where creatures like him and those that he cared for were considered freaks to be hunted and killed.  
  
It seemed strange that he now thought of those flowers now. So many things had happened that it had never crossed his mind. But now, as he looked down at this youngster and her pale grey-white fur, the image of them and the memories that they carried came flooding back in full.  
  
They had always been one of his Master Yoshi's favorite flowers, and in turn, had become one of Splinter's as well. Of course, it had been many years since he had even seen a live one, especially in the darkness of the sewers where he now lived. But even after all that time, Splinter could still smell the sweet scent of the blossoms on a morning breeze and the gentle beauty their white petals held when the flowers first bloomed.  
  
"Magnolia," Splinter mused aloud as he gazed down fondly at the slumbering infant, who seemed totally clueless to his presence," A flower that is known to the entire world and yet isn't. Mysterious like so much else in this world. I think that is what I will call you, little one. I believe it's a name that will suit you well. Like that flower, you have mysteries all your own. I have no idea where you came from or how you were mutated. I know only that you are here now and that if there is anywhere that you belong, it is here with us. We are your family."  
  
As if she heard him, the newly named Magnolia turned in her sleep, so that she now faced Splinter. For a brief moment, her small eyes opened and looked right into those of her new father. In the briefest of instances, Splinter felt as if she were acknowledging what he had just done. Perhaps even thanking him in some strange way. But then her eyes closed and the moment passed.  
  
Sighing quietly, Splinter smiled. Reaching down, he gently tucked the old towel he had been using as her blanket more securely on one side. It wasn't much, but in his opinion, it was better than the one she had been found in. The scent of blood was still strong on that one and Splinter wanted nothing to do with it, so he had thrown it away the very day Magnolia had been found. What lay in its place now may not have been the warmest thing in the world, but it was clean and that was good enough for Splinter.  
  
Sleep well, little Magnolia, Splinter thought, finally leaving the child to her rest and heading toward his own.  
  
Watching her now, Splinter sometimes found it hard to believe that the mischief-maker in the rafters above had ever been the helpless infant that had been found so long ago. There was such a drastic difference between the two that it just didn't seem possible. But those two were one and the same, despite what Splinter may have felt.  
  
He had that feeling now, as he watched his daughter continue to taunt her brother. As he had guessed, Raphael had had no luck in climbing up to the rafters. He'd only made it more than halfway up and then lost his grip. He had landed flat on his seat, glaring up at Magnolia. "I'll get you for this!" Raphael swore, shaking a fist at his sister.  
  
Maggie just smiled and stuck her tongue out at Raphael. She climbed a bit further into the rafters before settling down again. Her tail was still wrapped around his sais, the extra limb and its cargo laid flat across the rafter where she lay.  
  
"Grrr," Raphael grumbled as he tried to think of another plan.  
  
Shaking his head, Splinter turned his attention from his children and back to the book that he had been reading. He knew that they would eventually sort it out. The question of how and when they would do this was his guess, but they would handle it somehow. They always had before and they would again.  
A/N: Okay, there it is in a nutshell. Not the total reasoning behind Maggie's origins, but at least part of how she ended up in Splinter's care. How she got there and who left her, well, that's another story that will be explained in Maggie's story, Journey's End, when I have the time to finish it. Even so, thanks for reading and I hope that everyone enjoyed this. Later. 


End file.
